


A Magnificent Warlock's little Shadowhunter

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (I can't without Dominic Sherwood's eyes), Anal, Book 1: City of Bones, Bottom Jace, Canon - Book, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, M/M, Oral, Show Actors in Mind, Show Ages, Slash, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Takes place during "City of Bones", right after the group first meets Magnus.He doesn't help without some form of payment, not even Clary guilt-tripping him is going to change that. So as payment, he requests some of Jace's time, because the little Shadowhunter intrigued him during their conversation.Magnus and Jace are very similar in that aspect, so it leads them to the bedroom rather quickly.What was supposed to be a one-night-stand leads to repeat performances as the Shadowhunters require Magnus' help more often.





	A Magnificent Warlock's little Shadowhunter

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || A Magnificent Warlock's little Shadowhunter || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: A Magnificent Warlock's little Shadowhunter – How Clary offered Jace as a Sacrifice

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments; City of Bones

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, show ages / book canon

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Based off Jace's and Magnus' first meeting in the first book. Magnus didn't want to help Clarissa or the Clave, but if the redhead decides to leave him the pretty blonde Shadowhunter, Magnus would be willing to turn Simon back human. Clary is fast to offer Jace up as a sacrifice.

**A Magnificent Warlock's little Shadowhunter**

_How Clary offered Jace as a Sacrifice_

There was no other option but to help Clary Fray. It was nearly compulsive. She had already lost one parent before ever having the chance to meet him – just like Jace had lost his mother before ever knowing her – and now her other parent was taken by the Circle – just like Jace had lost his father to the Circle. Only. Only that there was still hope for Clary's mother. And Jace would be damned if he'd turn his back. He was going to help her.

But it was slowly getting out of hand. The visit to the City of Bones and now having to visit the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That Isabelle would seriously get _drunk_ on a mission – semi-mission, but still – and lose sight of literally the _only_ thing she had to do. Keep the mundane from getting into trouble. Yet here they were, with a rat-sized, furred mundane... that had been stolen by vampires. Honestly, this really was becoming quite the headache.

The group had turned around, returned to the warlock's loft, to ask for his help. Magnus Bane loomed in the doorway in all of his impressive height, the arched eyebrow he was offering them only made his cat-eyes look more threatening. People liked to compare Jace to a lion. If Jace were to make a comparison here, then he would say Magnus Bane was a panther.

"Can't you at least tell us where the vampire lair is?", complained Clary.

She was way too demanding. Sure, Jace knew he was a little shit who acted like he owned everything and everyone too, but he also knew when to show a minimum of respect. Clary, it appeared, didn't possess any sense for such things.

"Nothing comes for free, Clarissa", drawled Magnus unimpressed. "Why would I risk angering the Night Children just because you can't even keep track of a rat?"

Clary opened her mouth, face red as though she wanted to say something disrespectful and demanding again, so Jace stepped forward and squared his shoulders as he locked eyes with Magnus. "What do you want in return then, oh magnificent High Warlock?"

Magnus quirked his lips, dragging his eyes very slowly down Jace's body. "Thanks to you, I had to end my party early. So why don't you stay a while and entertain me for a bit, little Shadowhunter?"

Jace gritted his teeth as Magnus called him that for the _fourth time_ since meeting him. The warlock was getting under his skin and he knew it. The smirk on Magnus' lips told him that he was thoroughly enjoying it too. Clary looked between them in confusion.

"Okay", agreed the redhead without even discussing it with Jace.

And for a moment there, Jace thought that maybe helping her really was more trouble than it was worth. He turned to glare at her, but a deal was a deal – and she had just agreed to it.

"Don't look so worried. I won't eat you", chuckled Magnus.

Somehow, that worried him even more. Defiantly, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"The old Dumont Hotel", offered the warlock after a beat. "I'm sure you can find it."

"Catch up to Izzy and Alec. Take them with you. I'll see you in the morning", grunted Jace.

She looked reluctant for a moment but then she nodded and left. Magnus smiled like the cat that just ate the canary as he stepped aside, motioning for Jace to enter. Chairman Meow looked up at him and brushed past Jace's leg. Side-stepping the kitten, Jace made his way over to the couch. Thanks to a bit of magic, all remains of the party had disappeared. Magnus sat down next to him with two cocktails, offering one to Jace. Jace hesitated for a moment, thinking of the mundane-turned-rat.

"No magic. Just alcohol", chuckled Magnus.

Grunting, Jace took a sip. "What do you want from me?"

"I have a weakness for pretty boys", shrugged Magnus unapologetically. "And you did ruin my party, you know. I do think that the least you could do is try to make it up to me."

"I feel like a very cheap booty-call", grunted Jace unimpressed.

Magnus hid his amused smile in his glass. "I didn't say anything about sex, little Shadowhunter."

"So you don't want sex?", inquired Jace, both eyebrows raised surprised.

"I didn't say that either", chuckled Magnus, a very cat-like grin on his lips before he sobered up. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to push where I'm not wanted."

Jace bit his lower lip as he dragged his eyes up Magnus' body. The warlock was handsome. Quirky in a kind of fun way. And it had been a while since Jace last got laid. They've been so busy with this whole Clary-situation. It was convenient. And it was in their mutual interest that this stayed under wraps; the High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't want people to know he had sex with a Shadowhunter either and Jace was still keeping all non-straight aspects of his interests close to his chest.

"Why?", asked Jace in a challenging tone.

"Oh, you don't need the ego-stroking", grunted Magnus and gave him a look. "You already fully well know you're gorgeous. And you... amused me there, earlier. It's been a while since I last slept with a Shadowhunter. I had plans of ending tonight not alone in my bed, that is mostly how I prefer my private parties to end. Out of everyone I had invited... well..."

He dragged his eyes over Jace once more to make a point. A cock grin found its way onto Jace. Putting the glass aside, Jace reached out for the warlock and slowly pulled him down into a kiss that was anything but tender. Pure hunger. Sharp teeth nicking lips, tongues fighting roughly. Magnus grunted pleased into the kiss and leaned further down until he had Jace fully pinned beneath him. It sent a shot of pleasure straight through Jace and that only intensified when Magnus grasped his wrists, pinning them above his head. Both were breathless as they parted, Jace flushed and Magnus with wild cat-eyes. That trick was ridiculously hot, honestly.

"Bed?", asked Jace shortly.

Magnus offered him a cocky grin. His hunger grew as he looked at the blonde. Jace already looked far too wrecked to be legal. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen, heterochromic eyes hooded. Those eyes might have been the first thing that caught Magnus' attention when he had opened his door earlier to see the pretty blonde standing there, flanked left and right by others. He had enjoyed the blonde's snarky remarks and the Shadowhunter surely was pleasant to the eyes. Very much so. Reaching out on impulse, Magnus pushed golden-blonde strands out of Jace's face before he got up and motioned for Jace to follow him. The blonde did so, with the grace of a cat. As soon as they were in Magnus' bedroom, the warlock practically threw Jace onto the bed, earning him a strangled gasp. The way Jace's pupils blew up told Magnus that the blonde liked being manhandled. The thought made Magnus smile in amusement as he slowly started shedding his clothes. Mismatched eyes watched him intensely until Magnus was naked. But the blonde made no attempts to undress himself.

"You did catch the part where you're here for my entertainment, little Shadowhunter", prompted Magnus casually as he strode over to his bed and laid down beside Jace. "Strip for me."

For a moment, Jace stared, then he laughed and jumped off the bed. Magnus spotted a grin, a genuine grin, as the blonde lasciviously swayed his hips while pulling his shirt off in slow-motion. He had not expected the blonde to be that amusing. Magnus' eyes flashed as he took in Jace's chest and defined sixpack, the runes adoring pale skin, the way his arms flexed as he pulled the shirt off. The cocky grin on Jace's lips was less annoying than Magnus thought it would be. There was so much excitement radiating off the blonde and it made the whole thing nearly... endearing.

"Any time today would be wonderful, little Shadowhunter", drawled Magnus unimpressed.

Jace threw his shirt at Magnus' head and it perfectly hid the amused smile on Magnus' face. Once he had that under control again, he removed the shirt from his face so he could continue watching. Just in time to see Jace shimming out of his jeans. The blonde wasn't wearing underwear.

"Why am I not surprised?", asked Magnus with a half-smirk.

Jace Wayland had quite the reputation among Downworlders. But Magnus was sure he himself had a reputation to match. Which might be why he had been so bold. It was uncomplicated, both got something out of it and after meeting Clarissa Fray again, Magnus needed an outlet for the tension building up at the mention of Valentine and what was yet to come.

"See something you like, High Warlock?", asked Jace teasingly.

"Quite so", hummed Magnus and made a motion with his hand.

Jace yelped as magic pulled him toward Magnus and stumbled onto the bed. Jace glared defiantly up at Magnus before the warlock pulled him up into a kiss that definitely soothed the blonde. While deepening the kiss, Magnus adjusted them to have Jace laid out beneath him, a spread-out hand on Jace's chest, pinning him down. Jace's fingers were clawed into Magnus' hair, messing it up. Magnus traced down Jace's torso, slipping down the his to cup Jace's ass. The blonde gladly rolled over a little and hooked one leg around Magnus' waist, allowing Magnus to properly squeeze the firm, round ass. The blonde beneath him actually mewled, making Magnus laugh a little.

"Shut up and forget that noise", grunted Jace fiercely, cheeks flushed.

"How about...", drawled Magnus as he kissed down Jace's neck until he had Jace's pulse-point between his teeth, nibbling. "Instead, I just make you do that noise _again_?"

Jace growled at him, tugging a little on Magnus' hair. Just enough to make the warlock shudder. Smirking, Magnus gave Jace's ass another squeeze just as he bit down on his neck once more. The blonde whimpered softly. It wasn't a mewl, but Magnus definitely liked it. Rubbing Jace's ass in a nearly praising manner, Magnus continued kissing down Jace's chest. Using his magic, Magnus coated his fingers with lube and slowly slipped them down between Jace's cheeks. The blonde hissed and stiffened beneath him as Magnus' fingers brushed over his velvety-soft hole. Magnus paused at that and reluctantly released Jace's nipple from the teasing grip his teeth had on it so he could bring some distance between them and properly look at the Shadowhunter. He might have demanded for Jace to stay and entertain him, but that didn't mean he would force Jace to do anything he didn't want to. Magnus would have also been fine _talking_ – about how Clarissa had stumbled into this again, how she had gotten involved with the Shadowhunters and what had happened to Jocelyn (all things Magnus had originally planned on asking tonight, but then he had a pretty Shadowhunter on his couch and his mind wandered to other places. Oh well).

"Little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus softly, searching his face. "I meant what I said earlier."

"Such a gentleman", chuckled Jace dryly, one hand leisurely laying in Magnus' neck while the other was now playing with Magnus' hair. "Yeah. I got that. I was just... surprised. I've never..."

Jace's cheeks turned dark-pink and Magnus' eyes darkened at that. The little Shadowhunter was a virgin? For how much of a loudmouth he was, Magnus had not expected this. Smiling softly, Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Jace's cheek before he let his fingers slip further, prodding against the blonde's hole. Jace's breath hitched a little and he held onto Magnus a bit tighter, but this time, Magnus proceeded. He pushed in slowly, very carefully, kissing down Jace's neck once again. Magnus was slow and cautious as he wiggled first one finger and then added a second one. Jace was tight and he was also tense, which wasn't helpful. Magnus' free hand wandered so he could start playing with Jace's nipples, trying to make him relax. Slowly, it started to work and the blonde melted beneath him. A third finger joined the other two and he properly spread Jace.

"S—Shit", hissed Jace, arching his back so hard Magnus feared it would snap.

His eyes were nearly fully black, pupils blowing ridiculously wide, as he stared up at Magnus. Magnus smirked knowingly as he very slowly rubbed over the blonde's prostate, making him moan obscenely. The sounds this one was making were absolutely delectable. Smiling, Magnus leaned in to kiss Jace and swallow all the sweet sounds the blonde was making. Jace relaxed and loosened around Magnus, so the warlock pulled out and grasped him by the thighs. Very eagerly, Jace wrapped his legs around Magnus and pulled the High Warlock closer. Rolling a condom over his dick, Magnus lining up with Jace's loosened hole before using his magic to lube his cock up. Jace looked up at him from beneath his long lashes, something slightly nervous to it. Magnus enjoyed this, compared to the cocky arrogant little Shadowhunter who had first walked in here.

"Relax, little Shadowhunter", whispered Magnus lowly as he pushed in slowly.

Jace huffed gruffly, but he did his best to relax when the warlock started entering him. His breath hitched and he clawed his fingers a little harder into Magnus' hair. This was definitely different from what he usually did with his one-night-stands. He had slept with quite some men in his past, but he had never been on the receiving end of that before. Something about that magnificent High Warlock however made Jace eager to submit. There was an air of authority to Magnus, one that demanded obedience but in a vastly different way from anything Jace had ever experienced before. Magnus let his hands slip from Jace's thighs to cup Jace's ass with both hands and lift him up a little. Magnus' touch was greedy, his hands feeling unreasonably large as they squeezed Jace's ass. Then again, Magnus' dick felt unreasonably large as it continuously invaded Jace.

"You alright?", asked Magnus lowly, nibbling on Jace's jawline.

"Y—Yeah", grunted Jace, nodding weakly.

Magnus hummed softly at that and continued his way down, sucking a hickey onto Jace's neck and making the blonde whimper sweetly. Such nice sounds. Slowly, Magnus started to thrust into the Shadowhunter, his pace moderate at first but soon picking up. For every time he hit Jace's prostate dead on, he got the most greedy moans and whimpers from the blonde. He felt quite glorious around Magnus, tight and warm, arching his beautiful body in all the right ways and clinging onto Magnus as though he was the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence. Endearing.

"How do I make you mewl again?", asked Magnus thoughtfully.

He gave Jace's ass another squeeze with both hands before removing one so he could play with the blonde's perky nipples. All the while, his mouth was busy biting and sucking on Jace's neck. As Magnus next hit Jace's prostate, the Shadowhunter gave the most broken whine. Growling into Jace's neck, Magnus came, thrusting hard and sharp as he hit his orgasm.

"Selfish warlock", grumbled Jace as he reached for his own achingly hard cock.

"Oh, doll, I'm not done with you yet", chuckled Magnus as he caught Jace's wrists.

He pinned them above Jace's head and gave the blonde a serious look. Jace flushed at that, tugging a little on his wrists. Magnus thudded him bemused. Slowly pulling out of Jace, Magnus rolled the condom off his slowly softening dick, tied it and tossed it away. His hands wandered down Jace's torso greedily until they grasped Jace's hips and pinned him down into the bed. Magnus easily swallowed Jace whole, making the blonde moan in a beautiful drawn-out way. Eagerly, Magnus sucked his lover for the night off. Jace tried bucking up a couple times, but Magnus' grip on him was tight enough to prevent such a thing. The blonde was cutely frustrated by that, at least until he came with a low whimper, Magnus catching the blonde's cum and swallowing gladly.

"How about now?", asked Magnus teasingly, licking his lips slowly.

"Ye—eah, I'm good", groaned Jace pleased.

He melted on the bed, looking like a sated kitten in the sun. Smiling amused, Magnus traced Jace's cheek for a moment before laying down beside him. The blonde looked far too content and too exhausted to be kicked out, so Magnus just pulled him closer. Gladly, Jace complied and planted his face on Magnus' chest before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, just before leaving, Jace would be complaining about having glitter _everywhere_. Which was far too amusing to be true, at least for Magnus. Such a bitchy little Shadowhunter.

/break\

Somehow, it continued happening. Somehow, finding Jocelyn Fray was a job that required far more help from a warlock than Shadowhunters were normally comfortable with. And somehow, Magnus always ended up requesting 'some of Jace's time' as payment for his help. And that always ended with them in bed and in the throws of pleasure.

"I don't like this, Jace", groused Alec out during breakfast, glaring at his parabatai.

"You gotta be more specific, Alec. You don't like a lot of things", teased Jace.

"Ever since _you_ dragged the girl into our lives, Izzy has been busy with the mundie. And the girl keeps whoring you out to the High Warlock", clarified Alec with a judgmental glare.

"Oh, let Izzy have fun with her new pet", sighed Jace dismissively. "She'll grow tired of him soon enough. She always does, you know that, Alec."

"...I'm literally sitting opposite of you guys", grunted Isabelle with a glare.

Both boys offered her borderline cocky grins at that, prompting her to pick her bagel apart and throw pieces of it at her stupid brothers. Alec shook his head and sobered up some.

"I'm serious though, Jace", sighed Alec, something soft to his eyes and his voice slipping down to a low whisper. "This isn't... I know you have one-night-stands with... all sorts of people. But the more often this happens, the bigger the risk _someone_ will find out, Jace."

Jace offered a crooked grin. He knew Alec was just worried for him. He knew Alec might be right too. Jace did have one-night-stands with 'all sorts of people' – meaning both, Downworlders, as well as women and men – but they were just that; one-night-stands. This thing with Magnus had been going on for weeks now. And Magnus was not just a guy and a Downworlder, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But Jace couldn't find it in himself to give a rat's ass.

"Thanks for your concerns", chuckled Jace with only a slight mocking to his voice before he sobered up a little and looked at Alec honestly. "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you though?", asked Alec seriously.

Jace paused and looked at his parabatai. In a way, Alec was probably right. Jace and Magnus kept having sex whenever the warlock did them a favor. The next morning, before breakfast, Jace would leave. It was a strange system they had found for themselves and if Jace was being genuinely honest with himself, it _did_ make him feel cheap. Frowning determined, he put the dishes away and left the kitchen without another word, aware of the looks both Lightwoods gave him. He made his way straight to Magnus' loft, ringing the doorbell until the door opened to an irritated warlock. Magnus' hair was messy and he was wearing his robes, clearly having just been woken up. He still looked sour when he noticed who it was though there was something slightly softer to his expression.

"What do you need this time?", asked Magnus with playful exasperation.

Jace just grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down into a slow kiss. Grunting in appreciation, Magnus laid his arms around Jace's waist to pull him closer. His hands slipped down to grace Jace's ass before grabbing the blonde by the back of his thighs. Eagerly, Jace wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist and allowed the warlock to carry him inside and to the bedroom.

"Normally, we do the magic first before the sex", drawled Magnus amused.

He sat down on the bed, with Jace straddling his lap. Jace grinned down at him like a hungry predator as he peeled off Magnus' robe, leaving the warlock naked.

"No magic", whispered Jace as he kissed down Magnus' neck. "Just sex."

"Mh. That's new", mused Magnus curiously, watching Jace strip down on top of him.

"Problem?", inquired Jace, one eyebrow raised while shrugging out of his pants.

"Yes, quite. Of course am I complaining about sex", nodded Magnus solemnly, an amused smile on his face as he squeezed Jace's supple butt. "Such an awful way to spend my morning. Inside a pretty blonde. I have so many more enjoyable things to do. Research, mixing potions, meetings."

Snorting in amusement, Jace grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and pushed the warlock down to lay flat on the bed. Magnus raised one elegant and amused eyebrow as he watched his blonde. Jace bent down to kiss Magnus roughly, while his hands blindly found the lube in the nightstand. During their kiss, Jace started prepping himself with precise, expert movements. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it best now, so he was quick but also thorough in his prepping – he knew Magnus wouldn't stand for a half-assed job there, he wasn't going to risk hurting Jace and it had gotten Jace into trouble with the warlock before when Jace had only done a rushed job to get to the main course faster. And by 'trouble', Jace meant he had gotten his first spanking from the warlock.

"Angel, you're gorgeous like this", hummed Magnus, gently running his hands over Jace's thighs.

The first time Magnus had done this, Jace had been amused, thinking Magnus had adapted the Shadowhunters' way of speaking – by the Angel, for the Angel's sake, those things. Only later did he realize that Magnus was talking to him. It still made Jace blush slightly.

"Yeah, I know", smirked Jace cockily. "Come on now, your magnificence."

He pulled his fingers out of himself and added more lube before grasping Magnus' dick and lubing it up. Magnus groaned at Jace's firm and determined touch. The blonde grinned down at him like a lion who had the gazelle pinned by the throat. Leaning down, Jace captured Magnus' lips in a deep, longing kiss. Magnus enjoyed the way Jace kissed with all of his body and soul. The warlock reached up, skipping his fingers along Jace's sides until he reached that perfectly sculpted, round butt and gave it another squeeze. It earned him a little squeak and a glare.

"You know you look like an angry kitten when you glare, right?", drawled Magnus teasingly.

Jace glowered at him and let go of his dick. As if on command – the two of them had been doing this for long enough by now to be in sync – Magnus pulled Jace's ass-cheeks apart and helped guide him down until the blonde slowly slipped onto Magnus' cock. They continued kissing while Jace lowered himself onto the warlock's hardness, hands roaming each other's bodies.

"I do so like it when you get bossy, my little Shadowhunter", chuckled Magnus amused.

Jace had him pinned down as he started rolling his hips. He took it slow at first, testing how to aim perfectly, his nails digging into Magnus' shoulders while doing so. Once he was more comfortable, he moved faster, riding the warlock for what he was worth. Magnus groaned pleased, his own fingers sure to leave bruises on Jace's thighs – a thought that pleased them both immensely. Jace had his hands resting on Magnus' chest, groping the warlock every now and again, when he wasn't too distracted by Magnus' dick inside of him. His hands occasionally wandered to trace the warlock's impressive biceps too, much to Magnus' amusement. Reluctantly, Magnus let go of Jace's ass with one hand so he could wrap his long, elegant fingers around the Shadowhunter's cock to jerk him off. A gluttonous moan spilled from Jace's lips at the touch.

"You really do have magic fingers", gasped Jace breathlessly.

"I do, don't I?", chuckled Magnus, teasing Jace where he knew the blonde loved it most. "And I'd truly appreciate it if you'd come for me now, my little Shadowhunter. Do be a good boy for me."

Jace gritted his teeth, nails digging into Magnus' skin even more and scratching the warlock. But Magnus didn't mind, he loved how much much it pushed the blonde to be a good boy. With a strangled little whimper did Jace come, even though he definitely tried not to come because Jace hated admitting just how much he loved being good for Magnus (which was half the fun, really).

"Such a good little Shadowhunter", praised Magnus as Jace spilled all over his chest.

Once Jace was done coming, Magnus moved his hand up to caress Jace's hair gently, feeling his own orgasm approach in the aftermath of Jace's. The blonde continued riding him with quivering thighs until Magnus came with a dark groan. The cutest whimper spilled from Jace's lips at the sensation of Magnus coming inside of him. Panting, Jace collapsed on top of Magnus.

"Be good and clean up the mess you made", ordered Magnus lightly, smirking like a cat.

Flushing and glaring, Jace tilted his head a little and started cleaning Magnus' chest with little kitten-licks. After all, Jace did love to get his tongue all over Magnus' muscles. A smug smile spread over Magnus' lips as he patted Jace's head in praising while the blonde traced Magnus' sixpack.

"You really are such a kitten, my little Shadowhunter", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you even know my name", muttered Jace beneath his breath.

But something about his tone of voice was not playful. More defensive. Frowning, Magnus grasped Jace's chin rather firmly and made the blonde look up at him with defiant mismatched eyes. Again, Magnus found himself marveling at how beautiful those golden-blue eyes were.

"Tell me what that's supposed to mean, Jonathan", requested Magnus with a firm voice.

Jace looked surprised for a long moment at that. Then he looked confused and also flustered.

"Don't call me that", growled Jace, biting his lower lip.

"You complain I should use your name and then you complain about me doing it", sighed Magnus.

"Jace. My name is _Jace_. No one aside from my fath... no one calls me Jonathan", grumbled Jace.

Magnus searched Jace's face for a moment. Many were under the impression that Jace held his father on a high pedestal – Clarissa included – but Magnus had learned, over the past weeks and by reading between the lines, that Michael Wayland had been far from a good father.

"Talk to me, Jace", requested Magnus very gently.

Jace heaved a frustrated sigh. "It's just... Alec complained earlier, that Clary keeps 'whoring me out' to you. And, I mean, honestly sometimes this whole thing makes me feel like a whore getting paid with magic favors. Which is dumb, I know this thing we have going is mutually beneficial and I enjoy the sex, it's not like I'd _require_ payment to have sex with you."

"Ah. That's what brought you to my doorstep today, without a request", nodded Magnus in amused understanding, curling a gentle hand around Jace's neck and bringing him down into a slow kiss.

Jace relaxed in his hold until he settled comfortably on top of Magnus' chest. Smiling, Magnus caressed Jace's sides and pulled him closer, burying his nose in the golden-blonde hair.

"I don't see you as my personal, magic-bought whore", reassured Magnus lowly. "I was under the impression that we were both content with the way this worked. I might have been wrong on... both ends. Truthfully, I have grown... very attached to you, Jace."

"So, basically, we both suck at a casual 'just sex' thing, huh?", muttered Jace amused.

"That appears to be the case", laughed Magnus, shaking his head a little. "Let me take you out."

"Mh?", grunted Jace confused, lifting his head a little.

"For a date", clarified Magnus. "Not in New York, since I think we both do still have intentions of keeping this on the down-low. Maybe... Tokyo? Hong Kong? What do you think, Jace?"

"Sounds... good", nodded Jace pleased and kissed Magnus. "But, uh, I don't _mind_ the nicknames."

Magnus' eyes flashed with amusement. "Then it's a date, my little Shadowhunter." Jace really didn't mind being a magnificent warlock's little Shadowhunter. "Or maybe kitten...?"

"...I think I hate you, warlock", grunted Jace with a deadpan and a blush, making Magnus laugh.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally reading "City of Bones"! :D I'm not going to rant about the book here, that's what I got a tumblr account for now. *deep breaths and tries to suppress the urge to express how utterly annoying and frustrating book!Clary is*
> 
> Anyway. That first meeting between the guys and Magnus was just... so different from the show. It was all Magnus and Jace centric an Magnus called Jace a "little Shadowhunter" three times and I couldn't stop grinning every time he did it, while Jace got so hung up on the "magnificent" High Warlock. "Aw, my boys already have nicknames for each other. Okay. Put the other stories on hold, I gotta write Jagnus."
> 
> Also. The main difference between book-related and show-related stories will be the animal comparisons. I mean, I'm 280 pages into this book and Clare already compared Jace to a cat 10 times - I'm counting. While show!Jace is just... all the puppy to me. But I still stuck with the mental image of their actors. For one because Dominic Sherwood is a precious gem and his eyes are Very Important, but for another... if Clary is 15 in the first book, then Jace can't be older than 17 and that's just creepy as fuck with the centuries old warlock. 23 year old Jace works sooo much better, yes please, show.


End file.
